hunterxhunterfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:DarkAngel1204
Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Kirua Zoldik. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Jolsma (discussion) août 29, 2014 à 21:48 (UTC) Bienvenue amie martienne ! 8D C'est cool que tu te sois enfin inscrite ^^ En tout cas bienvenue sur le wiki petite martienne ! xD Tu vas pouvoir rejoindre le CDF (Club Des Fofolles) !! :P Alors tu as treize ans ?? C'est marrant je croyais que tu avais plus ^^ Tu seras la plus jeune du club ! 8D Allez tchaoooooooooooo !!! *repars en fusée dans l'univers intersidéral wouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*Kiruaruka (discussion) août 30, 2014 à 09:25 (UTC) Manger pour PATATE DE RIRE 8D !! .....................Dis..........pour ta présentation.......TU M'AURAIT PAS UN PEUT PLAGIée PAR HASARD >XD ??!! (c'est que c'est l'une des choses que je déteste le plus T^T..si je me trompe...j'ai un gage d'ac =D ?? OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-i-i-i c'est la playa dé la mousica 8D ♪♫ !!) Bééééé....si tou veu, y'a le tchat >=D (kfc.....SOOOOOOOOOO GOOD 8D !!!!) pour si parler en tête à tête (BASTOOONNN 8D !) aux chandelle (ALLUMER LES FEUUUU ♪♫ !!) Je pue et j'aime ça ; DDDD !!! T'inquiète pas meuf 8D !! Je n'ai retenu que le bon côté de ton passé XD !! AKUNA MATATA 8D !! Mr Propre ♪♫ !! Ah ji comprend touuuuut (mise à jour.......échouée ce cerveau est à sa capacitté maximum..il s'autodétruira......attend un peu.....lowding.....MAINTENANT 8D !! Boum (ceci n'est pas un pet) AH ! Mais qui êtes fou cheune famme OO ??!! Fou sête ma filleu leu °x° ??! Te n'inquiète pas (je disais ça quand j'était petite...NOSTALGIIIIIE SOUDAIIINE XO ♪♫ !!) ji comprend tû à fé =D ! (DONNE MOI UN GAGE >8D !!) Mi est ce qui jé peux moué aussi méttre un rubrique (OUI UN RUBRIQUE XD !!) "Pazé" zur ma présontation (tu peu meu doné dé leu son dortaugrafe ès té pé =D ?) Guten Tag XD !! Marci Peaucoup XD !!! PLAYMOBIL 8D (aucun rapport XD !) ARGH JE SUIS DéCOUVERTE D8 !!! ALLONS NOUS CACHEZ OO ! (ferme les yeux et dors.....) Hmmm... UNE LICORNE OO Non...je suis....un Besherelle !! NAOOOOOOOOOON D8 !!!! *se réveille en sursaut* .......AH QU'EST CE QU'ON EST SERRé AU FOND DE CETTE BOÎTE ♪♫ XD !! Au fait...tu ne m'a toujours pas donné de gage :B !!! Ce que tu pourrais ajouteeeeeeerrr.......ben c'est un truc que je comptais faire aussi....voilà le plan ci dessous Péter....(non encore en dessous XD ! ) C'est de parler des moments les plus drôles de ta vie par exemple, moi quand j'étais petite (d'après mon frère) je ne faisais pas caca dans les WC mais par terre X'D (ce qui explique beaucoup de choses XD !) j'ai bouffé de la peinture etc... (toi aussi tu as du bouffer un truc bizzare quand t'était bébé 8D ! TOI AUSSI 8'D !!), tu peux mettre des liens vers les sites ou vidéos que t'aime =D ! Ou alors nous fair part de ton point de vue sur différents sujets =D ! Y'a plein de chose à mettre dans une présentation =D ! Elle peut faire tout un roman XD ! OU ALORS NOUS PARLER DE TON AMOUREUX 8D (j'aime bien parler d'amûûûûûûr -u3u- XD !) Internet, ça rime avec.......TOILETTE 8D !! Gage = Action que l'on accomplit lorsque l'on perd dans certain jeux (merci Internnet 8D !!) Oueuche je vais faire ça =D ! Par contre j'aimerais te dire une chose =) ! N'ai plus peur de te retrouver dans la même situation que ton passé =) ! car ça n'arrivera pas ! Parce que tu as des amis qui t'aiment =D ! Et puis aussi, tu as grandi =D ! Je suis sure que tu as la force de ne plus de faire marcher sur les pieds comme avant...on apprend aussi de nos malheurs, pas que de ses erreurs ;D ! On a chacun des petits ou grands moments de détresses comme cecis mais, au fond, c'est un peu notre formation pour devenir des hommes (et femmes XD) meilleurs tu vois ce que je veux dire XP ? Le négatif est un obstacle qu'on peut heureusement, surmonter grâce à notre coeur (c'est pas pour rien qu'on a appris la force du coeur dans les dessins animés comme l'amitié XD !), ce que je veux dire, c'est que, ait confiance en toi et en tes amis et ils ne t'abandonnerons jamais, et plus personne n'osera venir t'embêter =D ! J'espère que t'as compris XP ! (un peu de sérieux pour une fois XD ! Si tu me dit que ça servait à rien d'écrire tout ça...je rigolerais 8D !! Devant,y'a pas le poteau...devant, y'a.....de l'eauuuuu ♪♫ !!! Je suis désolée pour toi ! Mais MAMA LUIGI est contente que tu continue toujours de regarder vers l'avant 8D ! Je suis sûre que tu le rencontrera, ton prince charmant =D !! Nen Yo, Bah en faite, faut que tu fasses plusieurs tests de nen : en tapant sur google "what is your nen" ou "quel est mon nen" ou truc du genre ^^ Ensuite tu suis ce tuto ^^ Think D. Solucer Discussion Tomate + joue= Tomajoue....COOL NON 8D ? Tu...tu tu tu TU PLEURAIS VRAIMENT DE JOIE OO ??!! Toi aussi tu m'a fait chaud au coeur avec ton message (j'ai rougit XD !) Je suis vraiment contente si j'ai pu t'aider à te sentir mieux =D ! De toute façon, si tu as des moments où ça va pas, t'auras toujours (TOUJOURS !!) tes amies pour t'aider =D ! *voix toute rouillée de la life qui a besoin d'huile FRAICHE de tournesol récoltée à la main, à l'air libre, sans O Gé èM ni pesticide XD* Maintenant MOOONN enfant...JEEEEEE vaiiis e RAAAAconter une BLLLLLague tellement nUUUUUUlle........que tu vas en rigolEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR =3= !! *voix normale...que dire de plus XD ?* C'est l'histoire d'un mec, il marche dans la rue, et pis tout à coup...............................................................................il tombe =D !!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD !!! Chaussette (le titre n'a pas de rapport avec le texte) xD Haha x) En tout cas j'espère que tu te plairas ici (oui je pense que tu t'y plairas ;-) ) Alors comme ça toi aussi tu as eu des problèmes à l'école primaire ?? Dans mes bras x'O Moi aussi des personnes se moquaient de moi parce que je pleurais beaucoup et rester souvent seule dans mon coin. Mais si je peux te donner un conseil ne fais pas attention à ces gens là ils sont vraiment idiots. Et dis toi que si jamais ils recommencent tu as toujours tes deux amies sur qui tu peux compter et puis il y a le GRAND MUGUL et moiaussi ;-) Kiruaruka (discussion) août 31, 2014 à 09:05 (UTC) S'lut ^^! S'lut ^-^! Par où commencer?....Ben,moi,c'est Jolsma (Ouah,je suis vachement originale '-'!)et c'est super que tu te sois inscrite(Plus on est de folles(et de fous ^^),plus on rit :D!).Toi aussi,t'es une artiste è.é?T'es plutôt écrivain ou dessinatrice(Je suis plutôt écrivain,mais je dessine un peu,pour ma part ^^)?Et t'inquiète,moi aussi,j'ai subi des intimidations,en primaire :/!Mais je peux te promettre que plus personne n'ose maintenant è.é!Si tu as un quelconque problème,que ce soit ici,sur le site ou à l'école,ou que tu veux simplement savoir quelque chose,dis le moi,je t'aiderais ^^!Et si tu as un problème avec tout ce qui est cinglé,fou etc...J'en connais un rayon(Je suis une vraie cinglé ^^'),alors,n'hésite pas non plus è.é! PS: Toi aussi,t'as eu un accident de vélo xD?!On est deux dans la même galère è.é!Mais t'as dû mieux t'en tirer que moi ^^'... BD Des BD :D?Cool *w*!J'en ai fait une mais ça n'a pas plus TT....Sinon,si tu veux en voir quelques-unes que j'ai faites(Pour Lyria-Chan,hein ^^!),regarde dans ses archives.Je lui en ai "offertes" quelques-unes ^^.J'en fait sur commande(Et gratos en plus è.é!)^^.J'y ai fait aussi quelques dessins ,toujours dans les archives ^^. Et toi :)?Tu en fais seulement pour le plaisir,ou on t'en commandes(ça me fait plaisir,hein è.é!N'interprête pas mal è.é!)? Jolsma août 31, 2014 à 13:21 (UTC) Après chaussette... Chaussure xD De rien O///O alors comme ça tu dessines toi aussi ?? Tu me montreras un de tes dessins un jour (si ca te dérange pas bien sur) ^^ Kiruaruka (discussion) août 31, 2014 à 14:08 (UTC) I'm a Mafieuse xD! Je me souviens,un moment,en primaire,je faisais un commerce illégal de bateau en papier xD!Bref,si tu veux un petit quelque chose,de temps en temps,un dessin ou une histoire(je suis plus douée dans ce domaine ^-^!)aucun problème,je te le ferais ;)! C'est vrai ^///^?Ben,merci ^///^! PS: Moi,c'est pas Sonic,c'est plutôt Minara O.o...Ils sont des férus de jeux vidéo,chez toi ^^!Moi,c'est plus des férus du sport TT....à mon grand malheur TT... Jolsma août 31, 2014 à 14:49 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! AHOUI JI LA CONNAIS MON FILLE 8D !! J'ai poussé un Pffthinhin et..... GYAAAAAAA J'AI TROP LA BANANE Là TOUT DE SUITE 8D !!! (depuis 30 seconde XD !) LES SPAGUETTIS DE TANTE MAMI SONT JAUNE PIPI ♪♫ (il va pleuvoir MAYDAY OO !!) J'en ai une autre de blague >8B Hooooo sé koi sa ?? 11111111111111 Sé 1 trou po deu 1 laul èmdéèr 8B !!thumb|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! Hum... Là,j'avoue que je ne sais pas O.O...Comme je dessine qu'à la main,ça me dépasse ^^'...Sinon,je pense qu'il faut faire comme ça : -Fais ton dessin -Enregistre le dans un dossier -Importe l'image sur la page de Kiruaruka Normalement,ça devrait être bon ^^'... Jolsma août 31, 2014 à 15:02 (UTC) Euh O.O....Je pense que c'est ceux à l'ordi ^^'... Jolsma août 31, 2014 à 15:06 (UTC) LAUL èMDéèR ET IXE PéTéDéèR 8D !! Eh bien je sais pas XD ! (J'ai jamais gôuté les spaguettis de ma tante... PAS ENCORE >=) !! Alors je me répèteuti répeuta : Ma qué ce qui sé ? sa --> 1111111111 C'est un troupeau de 1 XD!! (comprendo XD ?) Juste un mot..COOL 8D !! COOL 8D !!! Désolée J'avoue que je sais pas du tout comment ça marche ^^'....Je suis désolée TT....Peut-être si tu le fais avec ton dessin à la main ^^'.... Jolsma août 31, 2014 à 15:27 (UTC) Vini dans la famille ! Ben prends un billet pour la France et viens chez moi (tu peux pas rater ma maison, elle est en France XD !) Le GRAND MUGUL 8D !!! (discussion) août 31, 2014 à 15:36 (UTC) Informatique ça,c'est simple ^-^!Tu le scannes par ton scanner(logique ^^'),tu l'enrengistres dans un dossier et tu l'importes ^^. PS:Enfin quelqu'un nul comme moi en informatique è.é!! Jolsma août 31, 2014 à 15:37 (UTC) Magiiiiiie ☺♫ !! TWO COOL 8D !! Bienvenue chez les ch'tis mon fille XD !! Bonne chance pour tes 3000 Euros =D !! En attendant, que dirais-tu d'écouter les 2 musiques qui sont sur ma présentation (publicitééé XD) Elle te feront danser et en plus, tu auras des ailes et une baguette magique en cadeau (faux XD) !! Nen Re, Il faut mettre le code suivant : Par exemple, si t'as 50% par tout : Ce qui donne : Ok ? Think D. Solucer Discussion Wiki où tu veux sur le wiki ^^ Think D. Solucer Discussion :O....Pas mal è.é! Jolsma août 31, 2014 à 16:33 (UTC) Res donne moi les résultats de ton test Think D. Solucer Discussion Si je ne me trompe pas,tu es spécialisée dans les chibis,non? Jolsma août 31, 2014 à 16:45 (UTC) fait c'fait sur ta page de profil : http://fr.hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:DarkAngel1204 Think D. Solucer Discussion Je me prosterne devant ton talent ;-) Ohhhhhh *-* C'est trop mimi j'adore ToT Ca me rassure de ne pas etre la seule à avoir galérer pour mettre une image... xD Je te donne une astuce, en fait qund ton image passe pas c'est parce qu'elle est trop lourde et il faut la redimentionner.. ;-) Tu peux le faire directement dans paint en cliquant sur dimentions et en diminuant les proportions ^^ Voila ;-) moi je fais mes dessins sur GIMP 2.8, c'est genial comme logiciel, tu peux faire pleins d'effets sympa, c'est comme photoshop mais l'avantage c'est que c'est gratos ;-) Alors tu es de la matérialisation c'est classe moi je suis de la transformation comme mon ché... Hum comme Kirua xDKiruaruka (discussion) août 31, 2014 à 17:34 (UTC) de rien ;-) De rien mais sérieusement tu as du talent ^^ Oui ca devrait aller maintenant ^^ Ca fait longtemps que tu dessines ??Kiruaruka (discussion) août 31, 2014 à 17:46 (UTC) LUCKY LUKE OO !!! Punaise......PUNAIIISE !!! PUNAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE !!!! Ton dessin est juste, MAGNIFICO Dé LA LIFE MON FILLE 8D !!! Tou est d'un pour ( pur XD !) talent ; D !! Mais comment t'a fait pour l'envoyer =D ?? ET COMMENT VOUS FAÎTES TOUS POUR METTRE UN DE VOS DESSINS PAPIER SUR CHEZ PAS QUEL LOGICIEL POUR LE TRANSFORMER EN MEREUVEILLE PAREILLEU OO ?? MAMA LUIGI is a poor landsome cowboy ♪♫ ! T^T ! Ni nin niiiiin ♪♫ !! OOOOHHHHH 8D !! Merci c'est un peu plus clair dans ma petite grosse tête (99 % débilité 1% intelligence XD) Au fait, t'est allée voir la mousica qué jé donne sur ma page 8D ??!! dessin thumbVoili voilou c'est un de mes dessins ^^ T'en penses quoi ?? :DKiruaruka (discussion) août 31, 2014 à 19:09 (UTC) merci ^^ Merci O///O mais j'ai encore des progrès à faire parce que je dessine sur ordinateur que depuis peu ^^' Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 07:11 (UTC) Bah,oui,non?Je me trompe O.O?C'est pas la honte,les chibis,tu sais :)! Jolsma septembre 1, 2014 à 07:20 (UTC) Je pense que c'est parcqu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'est une chibi ^^ c'est ça ou je me trompe Darkangel ?? ^^' (si ca se trouve c'est meme pas ca) xDKiruaruka (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 07:32 (UTC) C'ES LE CUBE, DE L'éTé !! BOUGE TON CUBE ! BOU BOU BOU BOUGE TON CUBE 8D !! Définition Les chibis sont généralements des enfants ou des petites personnes,qui ont une grosse tête pour un petit corps^^.C'est un terme de dessin,quoi ^^. Jolsma septembre 1, 2014 à 12:27 (UTC) Sanglant Moi,je dessine plus ce qui est "sanglant" ^^'...Au collège,même les plus vieux que moi sont terrifiés ^^'...Bref U.U! J'imagine bien ton dessin de primaire ^^....*tête qui prend toute la page*< Oui,tu as le droit de me frapper x)! Jolsma septembre 1, 2014 à 12:39 (UTC) Petit,petit...venez ici,qu'on vous dessine è.é! Ouuuuiiii *w*!Dessinons des poneys avec la tête arrachée >:D!!< OMG,je suis devenue le grand mugul,mais en version sanglante O.O!!! Moi,on me traite pas,mais c'est un excellent moyen d'éloigner les gens ch*ants,si tu combines ça à une tête de cinglé è.é! Bref U.U....Montre è.é! Jolsma septembre 1, 2014 à 12:47 (UTC) E=Mc2 8) !! En sachant que les utilisateurs de l'Emission sont un peu colérique et impulsifs, que la position des sphère étoilées et des planète engendre une conjoncture astrale très forte, et que la position du soleil n'est pas la même au lever et au coucher, on peut en déduire que J'AI FAIIIIIM 8D !! Poneys Non,t'inquiète,ça me fait pas peur ^.^!Les poneys,ça me connait^.^!Ou pas... Toi,ce serait plutôt film d'épouvante,à en juger par le dessin è.é!Moi,je dessine plus des dessins de Minara (Si tu sais pas qui c'est,c'est elle ^^),se tenant dans un café rétro,avec du sang sur les murs et sur la porte ,avec elle,tenant un pli de sa robe et qui regarde en l'air du genre"Je vais l'avoir,mon café xO?!"^^'...Bref,je veux pas te donner des cauchemars,alors,je m'arrête là U.U...Même si c'est pas terrifiant ^^'... Jolsma septembre 1, 2014 à 12:53 (UTC) D'accord,d'accord,comme tu veux ^^'... Jolsma septembre 1, 2014 à 12:53 (UTC) !! =D si Ben Ben si =D !! NOUILLE SAUTéE 8P !! CORDE A SAUTER HéHé !! CORDE A SAUTER HéHé !! MAIS DOUCEMEEEENT ! MAIS FAIS DOUCEMENNNNT ♪♫ !! Et c'était le titre corde à sauter sur NRJ.....èèèèN èèèèèR GIIIIIII !!!! Le GRAND MUGUL 8D !!! (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 12:56 (UTC) Haha,mais c'est pas grave,crois moi,si ils me cotoient assez,ils en voient des autres,t'inquiète pas xD! Jolsma septembre 1, 2014 à 13:00 (UTC) Bon,je dois te laisser,j'ai ma trousse à customiser ,s'lut ^^! Jolsma septembre 1, 2014 à 13:05 (UTC) POUET POUET 8D !!! Future pouète...euh poète XD !! Angoisse de la page blanche x) Merci mais tu dessines mieux ^^' t'aurasi pas des idées de dessins ?? J'ai un manque d'inspiration aujourd'hui c'est terrible !! O.O'' Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 13:41 (UTC) Idée Me dessiner moi ?? Euhhh... O.O'' Oh je sais je vais te dessiner en chibi (maintenant que que tu sais ce que c'est ^.^) J'ai juste besoin de savoir la couleur de tes yeux et cheveux (et si ils sont longs ou courts), enfin si ca te dérange pas bien sur ^^' Après je comprendrais que tu veuilles pas ne t'inquiète pas ;-)Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 14:07 (UTC) No problem ;-) C'est pas grave je comprends, il faut être prudent sur internet ;-) Plus j'y pense plus je me dis que c'était bête désolé >.<'' Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 14:21 (UTC) Sur ?? T.T Tu es sure ? Sure, sure, sure, sure, sure que tu m'en veux pas ?? T.T tiens en cherchant des images de HunterxHunter je suis tombée là-dessus et j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi x) thumb|213px|BG ^^thumb|154px|Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la télé ce soir ? x)C'est un petit cadeau histoire de me pardonner ^.^'Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 14:37 (UTC) Me revoilà ^^! Jolsma septembre 1, 2014 à 14:42 (UTC) Ouf merci je suis rassurée ^^' (je sais je suis très stressée et parano comme fille xD) et de rien :D Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 14:47 (UTC) Je me suis lancée dans un dessin d'Aruka ^^ mais j'ai arrêté parce que.... J'AI FAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!! xD donc direction la cuisine ^^ manger ! x) Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 14:53 (UTC) Alors,de quoi parlons-nous,déjà è.é?! Jolsma septembre 1, 2014 à 14:55 (UTC) Oh merci c'est magnifique *-* surtout que ca tombe bien parce que je viens de regarder les enfants loups ame et yuki , tu connais ?? ^^Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 15:03 (UTC) Liste Secondaire 2 O.O?Qu'est-ce que c'est ?Chez nous,il existe la petite section,la moyenne section,la grande section(La maternelle ^^);Le CP,Le CE1,Le CE2,Le CM1,Le CM2(la primaire);La 6ème,la 5ème,la 4ème,la 3ème(le collège^^);la seconde,la première et la terminale (le lycée^^). Mais peut-être que tu connais déjà tout ça ^^'... Jolsma septembre 1, 2014 à 15:07 (UTC) Les enfants loups ♥ Si un jour tu as l'occasion de le voir regarde le c'est un dessin animé japonais. ^^' Il est génial, féerique, triste et drôle à la fois *-* après on n'aime ou on aime pas :DKiruaruka (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 15:14 (UTC) C'est ça,le collège est après la primaire ^.^'... Jolsma septembre 1, 2014 à 15:19 (UTC) Et,euh...T'es forte en quelle matière è.é ?! Jolsma septembre 1, 2014 à 15:22 (UTC) le GRAND MUGUL a disparatu (???) xD Quoi ?? Le GRAND MUGUL a disparatu ??!! Si ça se trouve elle s'est faite enlevée par des extra-terrestres et est séquestrée sur la planète Bleucleuskeufeu ou on la force à manger des choux de bruxelles !!!! O.O Tiens bon le GRAND MUGUL nous allons te délivrer !!!!!!!!!!!..........................................Tintintin ! Kiruaruka et Darkangel à la rescousse !!!!!! xO................................................................ Bon allez un peu de sérieux ^^' Non je ne sais pas où elle est mais ne t'inquiète pas elle se connecte tous les jours. Elle va, elle vient ;-) Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 15:25 (UTC) Je suis excellente en français (Si tu me dis que je suis nulle avec 19 de moyenne,je comprendrais pas U.u...),en musique et un peu en arts plastiques ^^.Faut juste me motiver,quoi U.U! PS:Dis,je chercherais un correspondant Anglais ou Japonais,pour m'améliorer(Je suis nulle en anglais x(!),tu saurais pas par où je pourrais commencer :/? Jolsma septembre 1, 2014 à 15:36 (UTC) Nan,merci,je vais pas t'embêter avec ça,car,en échange,je donne des cours de français ^^',et je suppose que tu n'en a pas besoin =)... Jolsma septembre 1, 2014 à 15:52 (UTC) J'ai la haine TT: J'ai trouvé une superbe correspondante,je me suis dit "Bof" sur le moment,j'ai éteins l'ordi,et je me suis rendue compte trop tard qu'elle etait géniale TT!!!Je cherche dans l'historique,mais rien... Jolsma septembre 1, 2014 à 16:07 (UTC) Trouvée!! C'est bon,j'en ai trouvé une xO:Rika,13 ans(comme nous ^-^!),souhaite apprendre le français ^-^...Parfait!J'ai eu de la chance,la plus part,ils sont plus vieux que nous ^^'... Jolsma septembre 1, 2014 à 16:34 (UTC) MOUTARDE DE DIJON !!! J'AI PAS DISPARU LES OUNEFONT OO !! J'ai juste une vie en dehors de l'écran (AH BON OO ?? JE SAVAIS PAAAAS 8D !!) WAAA Mais punaise, tes dessins sont manifique Louerie (C'est ce qui y'avait marqué XD !!) CECI EST UN MESSAGE D'ALERTE !! : Demain est le jour redoutée de tous par nous, la Congrégation des Rooteuses Onéreuses Tarifiant les Taxes Elémentaire des Souterrains (C.R.O.T.T.E.S), c'est à dire... LA RENTRéE !!!! Mais bon, on s'en fiche alors SALUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT 8D !! D'accord,d'accord,mais le crie pas sur les toits,please x(!Je tiens à garder mon âge secret ^^'... Oui,j'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre nous sont de la transformation ou de la matérialisation ^^'... Jolsma septembre 2, 2014 à 08:27 (UTC) LE YOOO SACRé 8D !!! Sa ve dir koi niaizeri 8B ? QUAND EST CE QUE TU ME DONNE UNE LEçON D'ORTHOGRAPHE PUNAISE XD ?? Ah........d'accord.......................LOUERIE 8D !!! Jour 1 à 17h 23 minutes, je t'écris cher pas combien de secondes et cher pas combien de dixième de seconde, la température ambiante est de cher pas combien de degrés mais IL FAIT BEAU ET IL FAIT CHAUUUUUUUUUUUOUOOOOUOOOUOOO ♪♫ 8D !!! J'ai lançé une nouvelle mode.....avant l'école, j'étais dans un centre où je connaissais un mec avec qui j'avais l'habitude de dire YOOO =D !! Et donc, il se retrouve dans la même école que moi alors je lui dis YOOOOOOOO !! Alors là, tous les mecs se mettent à rirent et répètent YOOOOOO sans arrêt XD ! Même en classe =D ! Et même des mecs de cinquièmes, quand ils me voient, ils font YOOOOOOOOOOO !! C'EST TROP COOL 8D !! La prochaine fois, je leur apprendrais WATAA !, To beurre, et Dafunk (ça vaut dire d'accord dans la langue bousienne 8D !) PIZZAYOLOOOOOOO !!! Mais.....si vous êtes mort......ça veut dire que tu vis pas ! VIVA LA VIDA 8D !! T'A DE LA CHANCE MES VACANCES SE SONT FINIS AVANT LES TIENNE XD !!!Yoshningué ♪♫ !! Bah,c'est pas grave ^^'... Jolsma septembre 3, 2014 à 15:32 (UTC) Your English teacher is an english teacher !! OH PUNAISE OO !! Comment fait-tu pour me parler d'un autre monde ??!! Ne comprend-tu pas que quand on te dis "J'ai pas faim" ça veux dire "Je n'ai pas à me subsister pour le moment présent, merci de votre compréhension" ? Bien entendu, la fonte des cornichons quand on les mets au micro-onde est NORMALE !! Tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter sur ce sujet uUu !!! Mais...mais....C'EST TOI ? OU C'EST PAS TOI ??!! MAMA LUIGI COMPREND PLUUUUUUS D°°°8 !!!! Le GRAND MUGUL 8D !!! (discussion) septembre 4, 2014 à 16:01 (UTC) ouh yeah ! Le GRAND MUGUL 8D !!! (discussion) septembre 4, 2014 à 16:01 (UTC) ME REVOALAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! :D Hey me revoilà ! Woupppfff (soupir) x) Comment ca va ?? Quoi de beau ?? ^^ Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 4, 2014 à 17:37 (UTC) Les autruches Haha xD Eh bien disons que j'ai eu une expérience traumatisante :p J'étais allée au zoo avec ma famille, je devais avoir 5 ans et il y avait un enclos avec des autruches. On devait le traverser pour acceder à l'autre moitié du parc et les autruches se sont mises à me courir après en me pincant. Je suis rentrée couverte de bleus et depuis ce jour là j'ai peur des autruches. Voila tu sais tout ^^'Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 5, 2014 à 16:58 (UTC) Trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès biennnnn ! Moi je vais trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès bien et toi mon enfant =D ?